


Blushing Bites

by rosegukk



Series: Original Monsta X Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Hyungwon thinks your lips should be doing something else.





	Blushing Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Blushing peach and lavender light brush the worn pages of the book in your hand. It’s the latest romance novel that has you curling your toes and biting down on the straw of your coffee.

Hyungwon watches you from the opposite end of the couch, finding himself continually more flustered and frustrated with each unconscious nibble of the black plastic. Oh, what he would give to have those lips around him instead.

He heaves out a sigh and nudges your foot with his. “How much longer are you going to keep biting that straw?”

You slide your index finger down the black-inked words to hold your place, a small grin playing at the surface of your lips when you hear the irritation in his voice.

“Are you bored?”

“No.”

“Am I bothering you?”

“Not exactly.”

You hum in acknowledgment. “I’m at an interesting part of the book.” You flick your eyes back down to the words where you paused. Incendiary, filthy things. “It’s just a habit.”

Hyungwon turns his head to watch the darkening sunset; the clouds are now painted burnt orange and bruised purple. The latter color stirs up memories of the blossoming marks he adores leaving across the canvas of your skin. He pushes a hand through his hair and huffs again.

“Problem?” you ask, already lost to the world between pages.

Hyungwon watches you press the straw between your lips again.

“I think your lips would be better suited doing something else.”

There it is.

He pushes up from the couch, leaning forward to slide himself between your legs. Slender fingers pry the book away and toss it to the floor. You watch him with careful eyes, eager to see where he takes this.

Your lips still hold the straw captive but Hyungwon pulls it free and sets the cup on the end table behind you. 

He hovers above you, his face so close to yours that you can almost taste the bitter Americano leftover on his lips. Despite the fading light, Hyungwon’s features are almost too stunning up-close. You hold your breath, the air thick with a growing, impatient desire. When you do speak, it is nothing more than a whisper.

“What do you think my lips should be doing instead?”

Hyungwon lowers his gaze and inches closer until his lips are barely a heartbeat away.

“Kissing me.”


End file.
